Conquistando ese corazón dolido
by SebaFTW
Summary: Naruto esta deprimido por la muerte de su abuelo Jiraiya y la ida de su novia al extranjero, Karin hermana de Naruto vuelve a Tokio junto a una amiga rubia que esta empezando a enamorarse del rubio, ¿Que ocurrirá con estos sentimientos encontrados?, ¿Lograra que el rubio abra su corazón nuevamente al amor?, 100% NaruIno y otras parejas que se armaran con el pasar. Mundo real
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todo he vuelto con esta nueva historia NaruIno, espero que les guste a todos y sin más los dejo con su lectura**_

Hola a todos como están – Narración

**Estoy algo celosa – pensamiento de personajes**

_Empezó a caminar hacia la calle – Acciones de los personajes_

_#$%#$%#$%#$%$#%#$%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%#$%$%_

Hola me presento, desde ahora seré sus ojos y odios ya que nadie sabe tan bien como yo la historia de estos locos universitarios susceptibles al cambio de ánimo, todos ya se habían graduado de la secundaria y estaban oficialmente entrando a su periodo de vida universitaria, no todos estaban muy felices ya que a pesar de que habían quedado en lo que querían estudiar la mayoría, los apenaba ver a su amigo rubio el cual siempre se caracterizaba por ser el alma del lugar tan triste, ¿Se preguntaran por qué?, el joven Naruto acababa de recibir dos grandes pérdidas en su vida, primero la muerte reciente de su cómplice, amigo, padre y abuelo, jiraiya el presidente de las empresas Namikaze había sufrido un accidente aéreo el cual provoco que falleciera en el acto, Naruto había recibido la noticia junto a su Madre Abuela Tsunade, Naruto estuvo aproximadamente 2 semanas encerrado en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie a excepto de su novia Aki, Tsunade confió plenamente en Aki para idear un método en el cual Naruto pudiera dejar de estar tan deprimido pero desafortunadamente todo iba de mal en peor, Aki se encontró con Tsunade en la cocina preparando la cena.

Mhm, Tsunade-san necesito hablar con usted de algo importante – Aki se sentó en la mesa de la cocina algo tensa.

Tsunade al notar a Aki extraña se preocupó y la acompaño en la mesa mientras le entregaba a Aki un vaso de agua.

¿Qué sucede Aki? Te vez decaída y tensa al mismo tiempo es como si tuvieras algo de suma importancia – Tsunade empezó a tomar un poco de agua

Un pájaro tiene que volar en busca de sus horizontes – Aki lanzo esa frase tal cual sin ningún aviso pensando que Tsunade la descifraría fácilmente

¿Cómo planeas decirle cariño? – Tsunade entendía el mensaje que le quería entregar Aki perfectamente y se cambió de lugar hasta quedar al lado de Aki y abrazarla.

No lo sé, en verdad ya está muy devastado como para que tenga otra mala noticia – Aki se apoyó en el pecho de Tsunade y esta le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

¿A dónde hija? – Estados unidos, logre quedar en Columbia – Felicidades, te esforzaste por lograr tus sueños – Pero me siento mal por dejar a Naruto y más en este momento – Tendremos que ser fuertes, pero dime, ¿Qué pasara con ustedes? – Ese es el problema, yo no volveré en mínimo 6 años a Japón, creo que tendremos que terminar – Hija, sea lo que elijas déjame decirte que pienses razonablemente, no crees cosas que serán imposibles aunque sea difícil – Tsunade san, ¿Cómo le digo? – Se sincera, ve y háblale directamente con detalles – Gracias Tsunade san – De nada Aki chan.

Tsunade se levantó junto a Aki y miro a Aki de frente y le hablo - Mientras antes mejor – Entendido iré en este mismo instante – _Aki salió de la cocina y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso el cual Naruto era único dueño, Aki estaba enfrente a la puerta de la habitación de su amado y respiro profundo y entro, Aki vio a un Naruto sentado al borde de la ventana con las piernas colgando hacia la calle – _Naruto tenemos que hablar – _Naruto seguía observando a los autos pasar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras Aki estaba atrás de el – _Amor… Volar… End - _ Naruto pronuncio esas tres palabras únicamente como respuesta - _¿Qué significa eso? – Felicidades, lograste quedar en Columbia – _Aki abrió enormemente los ojos al enterarse que posiblemente Naruto había escuchado la conversación entre ella y Tsunade – Naruto… - Lo escuche todo – Un sollozo empezó a escucharse en la habitación, Naruto seguía mirando a la calle pero ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos – _Naruto lo siento, tenía planeado esto desde hace años en verdad – Lo sé, siempre lo supe, pero tu perdida será importante amor – _Aki se acercó a Naruto y este giro y miro a Aki – _Fue todo muy bonito mientras duro, te amare siempre, fuiste la primera persona para mí, volveré algún día - ¿Cuándo te vas? – Antes de la graduación, sabes cuánto lo siento no poder estar contigo ahí – No te preocupes, me prepare para esto, algún día todo llega a su fin – _Aki se acercó más a Naruto y con sus hermosos cabellos castaños envolvió a Naruto en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo – _Aprovechemos lo que nos queda Naru.

Tsunade la madre abuela protectora obviamente estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta toda la conversación y una vez que termino no podía estar más aliviada de que todo saliera bien, ella en un momento había pensado que Naruto podría reaccionar mal y que gritaría e que prácticamente se lanzaría por la ventana con la locura en sus venas.

Pero eso no es lo que importa ¿No?, estábamos en que ya se habían graduado de la secundaria

Estaban todo el grupo de amigos bajo la plataforma de entrega de diplomas celebrando que por fin habían acabado la escuela, Naruto estaba apartado del grupo apoyando su espalda contra la pared y sus audífonos que lo desconectaban del mundo para hacerlo entrar a su mundo interno, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru y todos el grupo no sabían que hacer para que Naruto se alegrara al menos un poco y no estuviera tan depresivo ante la vida.

Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto se acercó a Naruto e hizo el mismo gesto que él – _Naruto noto la presencia de Sasuke y se sacó los audífonos_ - ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – ¿Hasta cuándo estarás así Naruto? No es normal, ya no compartes con nosotros – Solo quiero estar solo Sasuke, lo siento pero adiós - _ Naruto se colocó nuevamente sus audífonos e empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del lugar - _Naruto después de caminar aproximadamente 5 minutos llego al estacionamiento de la escuela en donde se subió a su motocicleta Kawasaki Ninja negra metálica, ultimo recuerdo de su abuelo jiraiya, empezó a llover medianamente cosa que no le importo a Naruto, se colocó su casco verde fosforescente y prendió la motocicleta, **Es buen momento para simplemente dejarme llevar, **Naruto partió rápidamente y tomo velocidad por las calles de Tokio.

Tsunade se acercó al grupo de chicos después que termino la graduación a buscar a Naruto – ¿Hola chicos como les va? – Bien y usted Tsunade san _– _Bien gracias – _Sasuke se acercó a Tsunade – _Naruto se fue, dijo que quería estar solo – Me lo imagine, después de todo Aki se marchó ayer – ¿Cuánto cree que dure esto? – Basando mis experiencias en el hospital alrededor d meses – Es mucho tiempo – Lo se cariño pero solo queda que resuelva sus conflictos internos el solo – _El resto de los chicos se acercaron - _Sasuke kun, ¿A dónde fue Naruto? Le pregunto Sakura – No lo sé, dijo que quería estar solo – Me preocupa que salga con lluvia en su motocicleta Tsunade san dijo con su voz angelical Hinata – _Tsunade suspiro profundo y contesto – _A mi igual me preocupa pero presiento que salir a despejarse ayudara en algo a Naruto.

Todos salieron de la escuela, los chicos fueron a celebrar a un bar que quedaba cerca de ahí y Tsunade volvió a casa a descansar pues la edad ya no le permitía hacer las mismas cosas que antes, Naruto seguía andando en su motocicleta a gran velocidad hasta que salió de la carretera y descendió un poco la velocidad para detenerse en la orilla de la calle a contestar su celular – _Naruto detuvo su motocicleta y saco su IPhone de su chaqueta y contesto la llamada - _¿Si?- Tan desanimado que estas hermanito mío, ¿Acaso no hay palabras bonitas para tu hermana? - ¿Llamas para molestar? – No hermanito, quiero pedirte un favor grandísimo y que me guardes un secreto, ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Nunca he contado tus arranques por las noches hermanita – Así me gusta, bueno necesito que me vengas a buscar al aeropuerto de Tokio - ¿Qué día? – Mhm pues, ¿Puedes ahora? – _Naruto abrió los ojos a mas no poder – _Dime que no me estás de joda por favor – Soy impaciente ¿Sabes? – Estas de suerte, estoy arriba de mi moto justo ahora, en 5 minutos llego – Mhm tengo un problema grande hermanito - ¿Cuál? – No vengo sola, una motocicleta no serviría de mucho – ¿No me jodas que volviste preñada? – ¡Pero qué dices Naruto, espera a que te vea para darte lo que te mereces! [Jajaja tengo ganas de conocerlo ya] (Paréntesis voz al fondo) - ¿Con quién vienes? – Una amiga que se cambió de universidad al igual que yo, estudiaremos en Tokio desde ahora hermano - ¿No lo haces por mí cierto? - ¿Es malo que quiera estar con mi hermanito del alma? – ¿Eres molesta sabes? – Por eso te amo hermanito, llega pronto y vemos que hacemos – Voy partiendo.

Naruto incendio la motocicleta nuevamente y partió velozmente en dirección al Aeropuerto de Tokio que no estaba tan lejos de ahí, después de 5 minutos Karin Namikaze hermana mayor de Naruto por 1 año estaba con sus maletas y su amiga esperando afuera del aeropuerto, la noche era cálida pues era verano – Es tu hermano menor ¿cierto? – Soy solo un año mayor, siempre fuimos de la misma edad solo que yo hacía todo un poco antes – Eres muy apegada a él por lo visto – Siempre estuvo conmigo desde pequeño, desde la muerte de nuestros padres hasta nuestros hitos más importantes que no te puedo contar - ¿Qué hiciste con él? - ¿Ehh? ¿Qué te estas imaginando? – Nada nada.

Las chicas seguían esperando hasta que a lo lejos se escucha un ruedo de motocicleta a gran velocidad, Karin empieza a mirar si es que era Naruto y a lo lejos lo ve, venia llegando su querido hermanito, Naruto se detuvo justo frente a las chicas y detuvo su motocicleta, lentamente se bajó de la moto y se sacó el casco dejando a la vista su reluciente cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules profundos, Karin corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente – Te extrañaba – Llegue para quedarme hermanito – _Karin soltó a Naruto y se dio la vuelta – _Ino, él es mi hermano Naruto Namikaze – _Ino estaba hundida en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en ese rubio cabello, esos ojos azules como la tarde una mañana de verano, ese cuerpo cubierto por una polera Naranja algo ajustada, se podría decir que Ino quedo profundamente enganchada a ese rubio a primera vista - ¡_¿Ino?! – ¡Ahh!, ¿Si? Lo siento, mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka, mejor amiga de Karin – _¿Ustedes creen que Naruto estaba prestando atención a sus palabras?, pues tienen razón, Naruto podría estar perfectamente igual o peor que la rubia que estaba frente a el, Naruto estaba perdido en ese cabello rubio como la seda y ese cuerpo hecho a mano por el mejor escultor que podría existir - _¡¿Naruto?! ¡Despierta! – ¡Que no me grites!, mucho gusto Ino, Naruto Namikaze fuente de control de Karin – ¡Te dije que recibirías cuando llegaras! – _Karin golpeo a Naruto fuertemente en el brazo como si estuviera desquitándose con el simplemente_ – Antes pegabas fuerte ¿No crees?, perdiste tu forma hermanita – _Naruto con su mano le toco el abdomen a su hermana como queriendo decir que estaba pasada de kilos -_ ¡Como te atreves a insinuar eso!

Mientras el par de hermanos peleaba amistosamente, Ino seguía observando a Naruto con gran detalle, esa sonrisa que mostraba cuando hacia enojar a su hermana, esos cabellos moviéndose por la brisa del momento, esos pantalones negros ajustado que con su camisa hacían buen juego de colores, Ino seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos – ¿**Sera que me gusta?, es imposible es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, pero es lindo y se ve que es interesa… -** ¿Ino? – Karin dejo de pelear con Naruto – Si, ¿Qué paso? – Somos tres y en la moto solo pueden ir dos – No te preocupes Karin yo me iré en taxi y nos encontramos en tu casa – _Ino empezó a levantar sus maletas hasta que Naruto interrumpió – _Lo siento Karin pero Ino es visita por tanto se viene conmigo y tú te vas en taxi con las maletas de las dos – _Karin conocía perfectamente a su hermano y supo inmediatamente que eso que había dicho era solo una excusa para poder irse con Ino en su moto, Karin decidió ayudar y siguió el juego –_ Tienes razón Naruto, bueno Ino tú te iras con Naruto – _Karin subió toda las maletas a la maleta de un taxi y se subió para marcharse, Naruto e Ino quedaron ahí solos y callados hasta que Ino rompió el silencio con esa valentía que caracteriza a la mujer – _Ehh creo que deberíamos partir – _Ino no podía estar más nerviosa, Naruto que conocía ya a las mujeres se controló y actuó normal – _Ok – _Naruto se colocó su casco y le paso uno que estaba en la parte trasera de la moto a Ino, un hermoso casco rojo con rosas – _Es el casco de mi hermana, eres la segunda mujer que lo usa – _Naruto le sonrió a Ino al ver que esta no sabía ajustarse el casco –_ Déjame ayudarte – _Se acercó a Ino y metió sus manos por abajo del casco para agarrar las correas, uno de sus dedos toco sutilmente la cara de Ino – __**Que suave que tiene la piel **_pensó Naruto – _Naruto termino y se subió a la motocicleta – _Gracias Naruto – No hay de que, vamos sube – _Ino subió a la parte trasera y no sabía de dónde agarrarse para sostenerse, Naruto pudo darse cuenta de esto y agarro las manos de Ino y esta se sonrojo aun mas y las coloco alrededor de su abdomen – _Sujétate fuerte, podrías tener un accidente – Entendido - ¿Es primera vez que andas en motocicleta? – No es la primera vez, pero fueron pequeñas, está por lo visto es deportiva – Entiendo, puedes confiar en mí, no dejaría que nada le pasara a una mujer tan bella – _Ino al escuchar a Naruto se tranquilizó y relajo algo pero al mismo tiempo sintió felicidad por lo que dijo el rubio – _Bueno vamos tarde – _Naruto partió camino a su casa_

Tsunade estaba recostada en el sillón de la casa tomando un vaso de sake tranquilamente hasta que un celular interrumpe su tranquilidad - ¿Diga? – Un regalo te espera afuera – _la llamada se cortó después de la respuesta y Tsunade quedo confusa – ¿_Un regalo? – El timbre de la casa sonó y Tsunade salió a abrir, todavía no sabía quién había llamado ya que la llamada era desconocida, Abrió la puerta de la casa y camino por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle y la abrió – ¡Madre! – _Karin se abalanzo sobre Tsunade rápidamente y la abrazo después de 1 año sin verla - _¡Karin! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pues volví, estudiare en la universidad de Tokio, me resulto el intercambio - ¡Que alegría verte hija! – Tu hermano debe estar por llegar, salió y no sé dónde anda – No te preocupes, estaba conmigo – ¿Te fue a buscar? – Si - ¿Y porque no volvió contigo? – Pronto lo veras jejeje – _Karin se acercó a Tsunade y le susurro en el oído –_ Creo que alguien se enamoró ji ji ji - ¿De quién estás hablando? – Pronto lo veras – _Karin junto a Tsunade sacaron las maletas del taxi y le pagaron al chofer, se empezó a escuchar un sonido de motocicleta a los lejos y Karin arrastro a Tsunade hasta afuera de la casa para que viera - _¿Qué quieres que vea Karin? – Esto – _Naruto apareció como siempre pero con la única diferencia que tenía una acompañante hermosa atrás de él, Tsunade no creía lo que veía – _Nos retrasamos un poco jeje dijo Naruto – _Ino bajo de la moto primero y después Naruto, Tsunade vio a la chica sacándose el casco rojo de su hija y vio a Ino – _Madre, ella es Ino Yamanaka mi mejor amiga que también viene a estudiar a Tokio – Mucho gusto señorita, Tsunade, abuela de este par de molestosos – _Ino rio ligeramente después de ese comentario de Tsunade – _Igualmente Tsunade san – Pero entren a la casa que hace calor y el viento es helado aquí afuera, pueden resfriar.

Entraron todos a la casa y en el caso de Karin e Ino se dedicaron a ordenar sus maletas, Naruto guardo su motocicleta en el garaje y después se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a escuchar música a volumen alto, Naruto no se preocupaba ya que su habitación tenía paredes acústicas por lo que el sonido de ahí no salía, Naruto entro prendió su equipo de música y se sacó la polera quedando solo con su pantalón negro ajustado, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar su Facebook, publicación por todos lados pero nada importante por lo que decidió simplemente recostarse en su cama hasta que estuviera lista la cena.

Karin estaba subiendo sus maletas por la escalera junto a Ino, dejaron las maletas en el pasillo porque Karin no tenía las llaves de su habitación – Ino vamos a la pieza de Naruto él tiene mi llave – Mhm, te espero aquí mejor – _Ino no quería reconocer que al ver a Naruto sentía algunas cosquillas en el estómago pero eso con Karin no servía, ella sabía perfectamente todo - _¿No sirve eso conmigo?, se perfectamente que Naruto te atrae, no porque sea mi hermano no te le puedes acercar - ¡Pero qué dices! – ¡Ven vamos!

Naruto estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama hasta que empezó a escuchar un pequeño timbre de llamada, tomo su celular pero no era este por lo que se levantó de su cama y se acercó al computador y vio que era el Skype – ¿Qué quieres? – Activa la camara estoy junto a Shikamaru - Estoy algo ocupado – Claro y yo planeo ser dueño de las empresas Uchiha, jajaja – Jejeje, mira como se huele el chiste en el ambiente – _Naruto activo la camara – _Siempre tan liberal Naruto – La aislacion acustica la pago con la temperatura – Soy Shika, ¿Haz hablado con Aki estos dias? – No, nada por el momento debe estar acomodando sus cosas en Manhattan – Se fue bien lejos, ¿Tan odioso eres como para que se fuera a tanta distancia? Jajaja – Cuando te vea Sasuke moriras creeme – Me estas viendo en este instante Naruto – Te lo adverti Sasuke.

Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio hablando con los chicos hasta que llamaron a su puerta - ¡¿Naruto, puedo entrar?! - ¿Escuchaste Shikamaru? – Si, es la hermana - ¡Entraa! – _Karin abrio la puerta junto a Ino y entro - _¿Con quien hablabas Naruto? - ¡Bienvenida Karin! – _Karin apunto a Naruto con el dedo_ – ¿Es Sasuke? – Por supuesto que si – _Karin saco a Naruto de su silla y vio en la pantalla al Emo lloron y al cabeza de piña según ella – _Gracias chicos, acabo de llegar desde Francia – Ya ni te acuerdas de los amigos Kari, han pasado años desde la ultima vez que escuche tu voz – Si, ha pasado tiempo cabeza de piña – Pff, pense que te habias olvidado de ese sobrenombre – Imposible jajaja - ¿Por cuánto tiempo volviste? – Intercambio, Emo – _Shikamaru empezo a reir al ver la cara de Sasuke como si le hubiera caido un balde con agua -_ ¿Entonces estudiaras en Tokio? – Exacto, lean esto – _Karin empezo a escribir en el chat de la conversacion , "Me vine con una amiga y al parecer con Naruto tienen algo de quimica entre ellos, fue a primera vista, instinto de hermana" y lo envio – Jajajaja, puedes mostrar un poco Karin._

Mientras Karin hablaba con los chicos por el computar y Naruto estaba recostado en el piso semidesnudo por el empujos que le dio Karin, Ino empezo a mirar el lugar con detalles, una cama muy comoda a la vista al lado de la ventana, el escritorio con repisas llenas de discos alrededor, Posters de bandas muy diversas y en un lado de la pared pudo observar muchos cuadros pegados en ella, Ino se acerco para observar mejor y vio muchas fotos de Naruto abrazado con una hermosa chicas de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, salian en muchos lugares como la playa, el parque, de camping, en fiestas, el bosque y en el centro de todas salian besandose con una puesta de sol de fondo – **Cielos, ¿Tiene novia? – **Ino se deprimio un pocoal ver todas esas fotos pero seguia observandolas con detenimiento.

_Naruto se levanto y saco a Karin de la silla –_ Mucha conversa por hoy, ¿A que entraste Karin? – Pff, no te acuerdas que tu tiene mi llave – Ohh, esperame que la busco – _Karin se acerco lentamente a una concentrada Ino y le hablo al oido lentamente –_ Despreocupate, termino con ella hace poco, se fue a estudiar al extranjero – _Ino pego un salto por el susto y miro rapidamente a su amiga -_ ¿Que? – Lo que escuchaste, terminaron.

Naruto empezo a buscar las llaves entre sus cajones, tenia todo tan revuelto que empezo a tirar las cosas al suelo para hacer espacio, Karin se acerco para ayudarlo y empezo a sacar cosas para encontrar la llave hasta que se encontro con algo un poco vergonzoso - ¿Qué es esto Naruto? – _Karin del cajon saco un tira de condones, los chicos vieron esto por la camara y empezaron a reir a carcajadas mientras que Naruto decidio ser indeferente para quedar mejor _– Condones ¿acaso no los has usado hermanita? –_ ahora Karin era la que estaba roja, pero ella no perderia tan facilmente –_ Claro que si, muchas veces – _Naruto se acerco a Karin y con su cara mas cerca a la de su hermana hablo - _¿Encerio?, entonces no hay problema alguno hermanita, no somos unos niños – _Ino al pesar de pasar totalmente desapercibida cada ves estaba mas deprimida y pensaba en su yo interno - _**¿Acaso ya lo ha hecho?, estoy soñando mucho estamos muy lejos – **_Naruto le paso la llave de su cuarto a su hermana y se lanzo a su cama _– Vamos Ino, tenemos que ordenar la ropa – Claro vamos – _Ino empezo a salir con Karin de la habitacion de Naruto pero algo la detuvo – ¿_Ino? – _Ino miro para atrás y respondio - _¿Si? - ¿Que estilo de musica te gusta? – Mhm, Rock n´Roll y algo de electronica, muy diversos – Pues toma, bienvenida – _Naruto le lanzo una bolsa que estaba bien pesasa – _Espero que te gusten esos Powers Duo – Muchas gracias Naruto – Gracias a ti.

Ino cerro la puerta y se apoyo contra la puerta y suspiro – **No puede ser esto posible –** Vamos niña suspiradora que tenemos que ordenar, Karin recogio las maletas e abrio su pieza y entraron, Era una habitacion exactamente igual a la de Naruto pero con la diferencia que las paredes estaban con un tono rojo intenso – Hermosa tu habitacion – Naruto la arreglo, antes era asquerosa creme – Era de esperarse de ti – _Karin se acerco a Ino y le arrebato la bolsa de entre las manos – _¡Taram!, veamos que tenemos aquí – _Ino se enfado y rapidamente le quito la bolsa -_ ¡Es para mi! – _Karin miro a Ino extrañada, en verdad es raro que Ino se enfadara, ella ultimamente a sido timida frente a Naruto, pero siempre solia ser una mujer con mucha personalidad – _En verdad te tiene loca - ¡Callate! – Aceptalo mujer y te ayudare – _Ino se quedo mirando la bolsa azul con un simbolo de una corchea fijamente – _Soy tu amiga ¿No?, hemos vivido juntas mas de 1 año - ¡Bueno tienes razon!, me atrae pero no saco nada con querer llegar mas lejos - ¿Por que? – Esta mas que claro ¿No? - ¿A que te refieres? – El ya tiene experiencia, ha tenido una novia a la que amaba mucho de seguro, todas esas fotos que tenia con ella en su pared, esos… con… condones que agarraste tu, ¡No soy competencia! – Pero que cosas dices mujer, ¿Te rindes muy facil sabias?, Primero que nada, Naruto termino con su novia ya por lo que tienes el camino libre, Segundo, Naruto necesita cariño en este momento, la muerte de mi abuelo le afecto muchisimo y la ida de su novia le quito el descanso que tenia, tercero, a Naruto le gustan las mujeres firmes y decididas, Aki era firme y decidida, nunca retrocedia, era alegre y parlanchin, era energetica – Pues con mayor razon Karin - ¿Acaso no entiendes?, ¡Tu eres asi!, atrevida, entretenida, energetica y decidida si es que lo quieres, solamente tienes que dejar al lado tu timides cuando estes frente a el y empezara de a poco a caer, juega con el tiempo Ino – Gracias amiga – _Ino se acerco a Karin y la abrazo fuertemente – _Nada de abrazos que hay que ponerse a ordenar toda nuestra ropa.

Tsunade estaba cocinando la cena tranquilamente pero algo le faltaba, la rubia se dirigio a la habitacion de Naruto y toco la puerta - ¡Entraa! – Tsunade abrio la puerta y vio comos siempre a su nieto recostado semidesnudo escuchando musica – Cielos Naruto, siempre mostrando tu cuerpo – Hace mucho calor abuela – Como digas, necesito pedirte un favor - ¿Cual? – esprestame el disco ese de One ok Rock, es muy relajante mientras corto la verdura – Sigues igual de chiflada abuela, esta ahí en el cajon – _Naruto con su dedo apunto al cajon que estaba en el escritorio y Tsunade lo abrio, lo primero que vio fue el disco pero al momento de sacarlo ¿Adivinen que habia abajo del disco?, exacto, la tira de condones estaba abajo del disco y Tsunade al verlo se sonrojo de gran manera, ¿Su hijo? ¿Ya teniendo relaciones? Cielos eran muchos – ¡_Naruto! - ¿Qué sucede abuela? - ¿Qué significa esto? – _Tsunade levanto los condones y se los mostro – _Son globos para jugar abuela - ¡Pero que tipo de respuesta es esa! – No exageres madre, el problema seria si no los tuviera ¿No crees? – Tienes razon pero en que momento creciste tanto Naruto – _Tsunade habia entrado en el estado depresivo de los padre al ver que sus hijos ya eran hombres y sus hijas mujeres – _Madre ya tengo 18, soy responsable de mis actos y como tal tengo que protegerme - ¿No han sido cualquieras cierto? – Como se te ocurre madre, hasta hace una semana tenia novia ¿Sabias? – _Tsunade se sento en la orilla de la cama de Naruto – ¿_Fue con Aki entonces? – Antes de que ser marchara – Su ultima aventura juntos ¿eh? – Fue una bonita relacion, no podia terminar en menos - ¿Supongo que fuiste gentil?, si no lo fuiste te golpeare aquí mismo Naruto – Claro que si, no soy un ogro dominante madre – Bien hecho hijo, bueno te dejo, baja en unos 15 munutos mas para cenar – _Tsunade se levanto y fue hacia la puerta - _¿Madre? – _Tsunade giro - _¿Si? - ¿Qué piensas sobre un colibri que olvida rapidamente el pasado amado? – Mhm, pienso que si el presente y el futuro son buenos y sinceros no hay nada de malo en simplemente seguir adelante, Naruto, el pasado bueno no tiene que olvidarse para poder seguir con tu presente – Gracias madre – de nada hijo

Tsunade termino de preparar el curry y grito para arriba para que bajaran a cenar - ¡Chicas a cenar, hija avisale a tu hermano! – Karin e Ino recien habian terminado de ordenar su ropa en los cajones del ropero al escuchar el grito de Tsunade e inmediatamente salieron de la habitacion ya que tenian un hambre de los mil demonios – Baja por mientras Ino, le avisare a Naruto ¿O acaso quieres ir tu? – _Ino bajo rapidamente sin nisiquiera responder _– Ino paso por el comedor directo a la cocina para ayudar a Tsunade – Tsunade san, ¿Necesita ayuda? – oh, gracias hija, ¿podrias poner la mesa? – Claro no se preocupe.

Karin entro a la pieza de Naruto como si nada en el mundo y se lanzo arriba de el, Naruto estaba acostado hasta que sintio algo grande caer sobre él – ¡Te extrañaba tanto hermanito! – _Naruto solamente la agarro y corrio para un lado haciendo que Karin quedara acostada a su lado – _Siempre haz sido igual pero me es raro que estes tan cariñosa, ¿Estas segura que no quieres algo? – Claro que no solo quiero conversar contigo, saber como estas despues de todo lo que paso – Si es eso creo que puedo hablarlo contigo - ¿Segura que no somos mellizos Naruto? – Tengo esa duda, pero nacimos con 1 año de diferencia – Tienes razon, es imposible jaja – Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? - ¿Cómo estas despues de la muerte del abuelo? – Estoy bien despues de todo, es… solo que siento como si una parte de mi estuviera vacia - ¿A que te refieres? – Jiraiya mas que mi abuelo fue mi mejor amigo, mi complice, mi maestro, ¿Quién crees que me entrego lo que estaba en el cajon del escritorio? – Me lo suponia, pero alegrate Naruto, el abuelo no te quisiera ver triste – Lo se, no estoy triste, solamente no tengo la misma energia que me caracterizaba antes – Es bueno saberlo, se te nota mas tranquilo – Ahora que lo sabes bajemos a comer – _Naruto paso por arriba de Karin y se bajo de la cama primero e se agacho - _¿Qué haces Naruto? – Subete, ¿O acaso no te gusta que te lleve? – _Karin lo miro con ojos brillosos - _¡Sabes que me encanta!

Ino ya tenia la mesa lista, solamente faltaban los platos con la comida los cuales eran llevados po Tsunade a la mesa- ¡Chicos bajen rapido! - _ a la cocina entra Naruto con Karin en su espalda – _Ya llegamos – Sientense chicos esta servido – _Naruto y Karin tomaron asiento - _¿Curry? – Si Naruto, Curry – Pues te queda bastante bien abuela - ¿Quieres acaso ramen instantaneo? – Contigo aquí prefiero el casero madre – Tsk, mimado – Eres responsable – _Tsunade tomo asiento y todos empezaron a comer – _Buenos chicas, ¿Cómo la pasaron en Francia? – _Pregunto Tsunade – _El año que estube alla madre la pase muy bien en verdad, apenas llege conoci a Ino ya que eramos compañeras de cuarto – Si, tiene razon, la pasamos espectacular - ¿Y como les fue en lo que eligieron? – Enfermeria me encanto madre, ademas te puedo pedir ayuda jaja – Eso no vale ¿Sabes? – _todos siguieron comiendo hasta que Karin hablo – _Y, ¿Qué estudiaras Naruto? – _Naruto la miro – _creo que estudiare informatica - ¿De veras? – _Tsunade miro a Naruto sorprendida – ¿_No es una broma Naruto? - ¿Por qué lo seria? – Uff, no pense que estudiarias jamas jajaj – _A Naruto empezo a correrle una gota por la cabeza _– Eso es muy cruel de tu parte sabias – _Empezaron a reir todos en la mesa –_ Y bueno, ¿Qué haremos hoy hermanito? – Lo siento Karin pero tengo compromisos hoy en la noche – Ah si, ¿Dónde iras? – Tengo que encontrarme con una persona – _Tsunade y Karin empezaron a sospechar ya que Naruto ultimamente no salia mucho - _¿Se puede?... –_ El celular de Naruto empezo a sonar e interrumpio a Tsunade - _¿Si? - ¿Estas bromeando? – En un momento dejame alistarme - ¿Segura? – _Cuando Naruto dijo esa ultima palabra empezaron a sospechar mas ya que todo indicaba que era una mujer – _Ok abrire inmediato – _Naruto se levanto y camino hasta la puerta y salio – ¿_Escuchaste todo madre_? _– Todo todito hija - ¿Qué crees que sea? – No tengo la menor pero lo que sea esta ahí afuera – _Ino estaba espectante despues de todo habia empezado a sentir algo por Naruto y por supuesto Tsunade lo noto – _Ino, ¿Estas bien? – A madre no te preocupes Ino tiene un dilema amoroso en ese instante – _Tsunade sonrio ligeramente – _Ahh ¿De verdad? ¿Con quien? – Un estupido rubio atolondrado de por ahí – ¡¿De Naruto?! – _Tsunade habia confirmado su hipotesis – ¡_Ehh, señora disculpeme le prometo que no lo hare mas! – _Tsunade se sorprendio al ver la reaccion de Ino – _O no hija no te preocupes da igual de hecho me gustaria que fueras mi nuera jaja - Madre eso fue mucho para ella – _De pronto empezaron a escuchar una conversacion afuera de la casa - _¿Quieres pasar a mi habitacion mientras me cambio la ropa? – Claro, si es que no te molesta Naruto Kun – _Todas en la mesa quedaron plop _– ¿Pasar a su habitacion mientras se cambia?, ¿Naruto kun? – Pero que piensa este niñato – _Naruto entro a la casa acompañado de una hermosa joven aproximadamente de su misma edad – _Bienvenida a mi casa – Gracias Naruto – _Naruto se acerco a la mesa junto a todo – _Madre ella es Temari Sabaku, Temari ella es mi abuela Tsunade, mi hermana Karin e Ino - Un gusto conocerla Tsunade san, igualmente Karin e Ino – Un gusto igualmente respondieron todas - Bueno madre nosotros subiremos – _Naruto con Temari subieron hasta la habitacion del rubio y cerraron la puerta._

¿Madre? - ¿Estas pensando lo mismo Karin? – Si, tenia unos grandes pechos como para que Ino compita con ellos - ¡Karin! – No me refieron a eso hija - ¿Lo mismo que con Aki? – Exacto – _Ino no sabia de que hablaban, tampoco sabia quien era Aki – _Disculpe, ¿De que hablan? – Lo espiaremos Ino - ¿Seguras? – Totalmente respondio Karin – No cualquier mujer puede tener a mi hermano, eso te lo aseguro - ¿Quién es Aki? – Mhm, Aki es… - Es la ex novia de Naruto, con la que termino hace 1 semana – Entonces ella es Aki – No te preocupes hija, Aki ya es del pasado de Naruto, me lo aseguro es mismo, pero temo que Temari sea el futuro del que me hablo - ¡¿Qué?!, Te hablo del futuro – Si hija me hablo del futuro pero da igual ahora subamos a escuchar por la puerta – _Tsunade y Karin se levantaron y empezaron a subir para espiar a Naruto._

Mientras las mujeres subian Naruto estaba con Temari en su habitacion, Naruto se sento en su escritorio mientras que Temari se acosto en su cama en el mismo instante que tsunade y Karin empezaron a escuchar la conversacion – Tienes una cama muy reconfortante Naruto – ¿Lo crees? – Pues si, ahora entiendo por que eres tan perezoso y no tenias tiempo para mi – _Afuera de la habitacion - _¿Pero que cosas dice esa niña? – No lo se madre es un enemigo potencial – _Dentro - _¿Entonces que haremos? – Mhm no lo se, lo que mas disfrutes – Mhm, entonces usa esa cosa del cajon que me mostraste el otro dia – _Afuera - _¿Cajon, que habia ahi? – Madre, los condones estaban ahí - ¡¿Que?! – _Dentro – Naruto se acerco al cajon y saco unos cupones para comer pizza gratis en una de las mejores pizzerias de la ciudad – _Entonces guardalos que los usaremos hoy en la noche, es importante que no los pierdas o tendremos que hacerlo sin ellos – _afuera - _¡Afuera!, ¿acaso esta loco? – ¡Niñato de porqueria le he dicho que se cuide! – _Dentro – _Los cuidare como si mi vida dependiera de ello jaja – _Temari guardo los cupones en un bolsito de su chaqueta de cuero _– Entonces, ¿entraras a informatica? - Entrare a arquitectura – oh que bien por ti – Claro, pero el campus esta junto a de informatica por lo que facilmente no te libraras de mi Naruto – jaja ni aunque lo quisiera – Bueno cambiate ropa luego, no tienes nada que no alla visto antes Naruto - ¿No todas pueden decir eso sabes? – Jajaj todavia me acuerdo – ¿Todavia te ries?, tu fuiste la que me interrumpio mientras me duchaba, en verdad eres energetica – Todos dicen eso Naruto –_Afuera -_ ¿Madre? -¿Si? – Naruto no es lo que aparenta ser, es mucho mas atrevido – Jiraiya maldito, pervertio a mi hijo – _Dentro – Naruto empezo a sacarse la polera – _vaya vaya que tenemos aquí Naruto, te estas mantendiendo en forma perfectamente – No reclames que te gusta Temari – Ni en tus sueños – Orgullosa – Como digas Naruto – _Naruto tomo de su armario una polera naranja con un zorro estampado en el centro y se dejo puesto sus pantalones apretados – _Se te olvida tu chaqueta – por poco - ¿No se te olvida algo mas? – Mhm tiene razon, tengo que llevar cambio de ropa para despues – _Afuera - _¿Cambio de ropa?, ¿Para despues? – _Tsunade estaba con algunas lagrimas en los ojos - _¿Qué sucede madre? – Naruto ya… es todo un hombre – _dentro –_ ¿Qué es esto? – _Temari encontro un masajeador para el cabello – _Eso es algo magico Temari – Eh, ¿De verdad? – _Naruto se acerco a Temari y con el masajeador empezo a usarlo en Temari _- ¡Ay! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – Pero no dices que no te gusta - ¡Ay! ¡Naruto! ¡Detente! ¡Se siente muy bien! – Pues me detengo entonces, si quieres mas es tuyo para siempre – _Afuera de la habitacion todos los gritos de Temari se habian escuchado fuertemente e las espias estaban impactadas - _¿Aquí mismo en la casa? – Es mas pervertido de lo que pense - ¿Qué sucede? – Ino, sera mejor que no escuches esto, pero tienes una fuerte competencia que tiene mucha ventaja – _Ino se puso nerviosa y empezo a escuchar – Dentro - _¡Ay!, ¡Eso fue excelente! Jajaj – Ya te dije es tuyo cuando quieras – En la noche me lo entregas – Entonces lo cuidare – listo vamonos que la noche es larga Naruto – bajemos – _Afuera, Tsunade karin e Ino empezaron a bajar las escaleras rapidamente para no ser descubiertos - _¿Qué haras madre? – No lo se Karin pero Naruto anda muy pervertido, no quiero ser mas abuela de lo que soy – _Naruto y temari bajaron las escaleras e pasaron a despedirse – _Bueno madre nos vemos mañana dormire en casa de Temari – Ehh, ok hijo cuidate – Sabes que lo hago siempre, pero necesito un favor tuyo - ¿Qué quieres? – Dame dinero para llenar el estanque de la motocicleta, mi billetera esta en casa de Sasuke – Ok toma, pero me lo devuelves eh – Claro entonces no vemos – Adios tsunade san, karin san, Ino san – _Naruto empezo a caminar hacia la puerta junto a Temari y esta le tomo sutilmente la mano, una vez afuera – _Que sucede Temari – Sabes me da miedo un poco la velocidad – No te preocupes, estas ante un excelente piloto – _Dentro de la casa - ¡_¿Viste eso?! - ¡Le dio la mano! - ¡Esto es una guerra, nadie me arrebata a mi hermano! – Controlate Karin, Naruto ya es mayor de edad, no podemos hacer nada – Tienes razon madre pero recien ha pasado una semana desde que termino con Aki – Pues tienes razon hija pero… - ¿Qué sucede? - ¿Sera que esta con ella desde el tiempo con Aki? - ¡Que!, ¡Imposible! – No lo creo de Naruto, pero todo puede ser posible.

_Naruto ya estaba junto a Temari arriba de la motocicleta _– Ten ponte este casco – _Temari se coloca el casco rojo de Karin y se lo ajusta perfectamente – _Gracias – De nada, entonces vamos – A conocer Tokio – Si!

_**$#%#$%#$%$#%$#%#$%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%#$%#%**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de esta historia, si les gusto agradeceria sus reviews o lo que deseen, acepto criticas y aportes para la historia en general.**_

_**Si les gusta Kuroko no Basket pueden visitar mi perfil en donde tengo una historia que empezare a continuar esta semana de KurokoxMomoi.**_

_**Nos vemos el proximo capitulo amigos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos nuevamente espero que estén bien y sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulo de este NaruIno que espero que sea bien aceptado por todos ustedes los que leen.**_

_**Saludos especiales a: **_Fran Hyuga, Jhon-Namikaze, Master-Juan-X, OrcaDM, Zafir09, caballerooscuro117, .77, .1, nico2883 por ser los primeros favoritos y follows de la historia

$&$%&$%&%$&%$&%$&%$&$%&$%&%$&%$&%$&$%&$&$&

Temari iba con Naruto en la motocicleta rumbo al centro de la ciudad en donde estaba la noche viva y alegre, Temari era amiga de Naruto si es que no la mejor, se conocían desde hace años por que tenían al cabeza de piña de Shikamaru como amigo en común, pero como Shikamaru odia la informática he Temari la ama empezó a hablar más con Naruto ya que tenían gustos en común, la rubia vivía antes Osaka con sus padres pero por estudios empezó a vivir en Tokio hace menos de un mes para prepararse para el ingreso a la universidad como compañera del rubio idiota que tiene de amigo.

¿Qué quieres conocer? - ¡No te escucho mucho, vas muy rápido! - ¡Que quieres conocer primero! - ¡Pubs entretenidos para charlar con amigos! - ¡Entonces sígueme! - ¡Eres idiota, vamos juntos menso! – _**Naruto subió mas la velocidad y tomo una avenida larga que dirigía directo a la zona de la bohemia nipona - ¡**_¿Qué me querías decir?! - ¡Que Shikamaru juntara a todos en no sé dónde, pero dijo que era su lugar favorito, me dijo algo del minuto feliz! - ¡¿Minuto feliz?! - ¡Si, algo así era! - ¿¡Quieres ir!?, ¡Porqué me dirijo para allá, es el mejor lugar! - ¡Entonces démosle Naruto, con confianza! – _**Entraron en el barrio de los locales comerciales, discotecas, pubs y restaurants, Naruto se paró en frente a un local hermoso con estilo natural y le pidió a Temari que bajara para que el estacionara la motocicleta – **_Vengo de inmediato – Te espero – Entra a pedir unos puesto por mientras.

Naruto estaciono al frente del local es un espacio que había para personal del local mismo mientras que Temari estaba frente al pubs tranquila – "New Day" Al menos no tiene mal nombre, mejor entro a ver qué tal – Temari entro al pubs y apenas entro fue recibida por un adolescente – Buenas noches señorita, ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Ehh, estoy esperando a alguien - ¿Viene con el rubio de afuera? – Mhm, si – _**El joven la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia una mesa en la terraza que tenía vista hacia un espectacular jardín japonés – **_Siéntase cómoda señorita – Ehh, gracias – Tsk, desde cuando eres tan amable Konohamaru – _**Naruto entro a la terraza y antes de sentarse golpea al joven en la nuca sutilmente - **_¿Es mi trabajo sabe?, tengo que trabajar medio tiempo, mi abuelo ya no me auspicia como antes y mi tío no tiene dinero con un hijo recién nacido – Si lo se Konohamaru, está bien que trabajes aquí después de todo el ambiente es bueno pero recuerda que me debes dinero - ¿Ah sí?, ¿Quieres que te lo cobre frente a esta señorita? – Aii, amigo Konohamaru no te preocupes por el dinero no hay nada de malo total era solo un poco – _**Naruto le sonrió falsamente para que no dijera nada - **_¿Que se les ofrece entonces? – Mhm, ando en la moto así que trae 50 piezas de sushi y 1 té helado – _**Konohamaru miro a Temari – **_Creo que pediré dos cervezas para tentar a Naruto – Temari sonrió sutilmente y Konohamaru se marchó de la terraza para atender al resto de los clientes del local – Y que te pareció el lugar? – Esta hermoso y acogedor, perfecto – Me alegra que te haya gustado – Pero eso no importa ahora, hablemos de ti Naruto – _**Naruto la miro extrañado - **_¿De mí? – Claro, ¿Te interesa alguien? – Temari, termine hace 1 semana con Aki y no porque no funcionaban las cosas o dejamos de amarnos – Lo tengo más que claro, ¿Todavía la amas? – Te mentiría si te dijera que no - ¿Siguen hablando? – Está estableciéndose en estados unidos recién, dudo que tenga internet en algún lado como para que hablemos - ¿Y porque no la llamas? - … - ¿Y? – No lo sé, simplemente no puedo, lo he intentado pero me es imposible apretar ese botón para llamar – _**Konohamaru entra a la terraza con una bandeja repleta de sushi y 1 té helado e 2 cervezas – **_Aquí tienen, provecho – Gracias

Nota del autor: Me es imposible pensar en Konohamaru tan educado, algo extraño tiene que estar pasando xD

_**Naruto despabilo y tomo la iniciativa -**_ ¿Y bueno? - ¿Qué? - ¿Cómo andas las cosas con Shikamaru? – _**Temari se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta del rubio –**_ No te hagas la tonta Temari, desde el principio sé que Shikamaru te atrae – Baka le dijo Temari susurrando – Tu actitud me lo confirma ¿sabías? – Simplemente creo que es interesante, nada más - ¿Nada más? – Sabes todo sobre mi, ¿No crees que me merezco saber cómo te sientes también? – No quiero romper nuestra amistad si es que me rechaza – _**Naruto se golpeó la frente :FacePalm: - **_En verdad son igual de idiotas ustedes dos - ¿A qué te refieres? - ¿Quieres que te lo diga? – Por favor – Simplemente que los dos piensan lo mismo pero tienen miedo de algo que no sucederá - ¿Shikamaru piensa…? - ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta cómo te mira? – En verdad nunca…- Tsk, se supone que yo tendría que ser el tonto aquí no ustedes – _**Temari tomo un poco de cerveza - **_¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? - ¿Con quién crees que hablas, crees que conocí a Shikamaru ayer? – _**Naruto empezó a comer sushi tranquilamente mientras Temari pensaba y procesaba toda la información que acababa de recibir.**_

_**#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%$#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%#**_

_**Después de que Naruto saliera de casa con Temari**_

Dios mío que niño tan problemático, nunca pensé que fuera tan liberal – Tsunade suspiro y se levantó para recoger la mesa – Es mi hermano pero no quiero imaginarme que harán esta noche – Karin igualmente se levantó y empezó a ayudar a su madre- Todo esto es culpa de Jiraiya, se dedicó a pervertir a Naruto antes de morir – El teléfono empezó a sonar de repente y Tsunade le pidió a Ino que estaba libre que contestara por ella e Ino se levantó y recogió el teléfono - ¿Si, quién es? – ¿Señora Tsunade? – Se encuentra ocupada, ¿Quién la busca? – Soy Aki – Ino en ese mismo momento supo perfectamente con quien estaba hablando - ¿Se encuentra Naruto kun? - ¡No!, salió con una mujer hace un rato - ¿Una mujer?, ¿Quién eres, no reconozco tu voz? – De atrás de escucho – Ino activa el altavoz para poder hablar por favor e Ino hizo lo que le pidieron - ¿Dígame que desea? – Soy Aki Tsunade san- Ohh hija tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? – Bien gracias y usted – Aquí lidiando con Karin que está de vuelta – Je je je, que bueno me alegro – Aki al escuchar a Karin no se escuchó muy alegre más bien fue fingido y Karin lo noto – Nunca nos llevamos bien le susurro Karin a Ino – Y, ¿Te ha costado acostumbrarte al ambiente? – En verdad un poco, el idioma es diferente y la sociedad un poco más agresiva pero estoy perfectamente – Que bueno, ¿Estabas buscando a Naruto? – Si pero me dijeron que había salido con una muchacha hace poco – Ahh noo, Sakura le pidió que lo acompañara a comprar unos helados – Ah entiendo, dígale a Naruto que necesitamos hablar – Entendido hija hasta luego- Adiós Tsunade san – Tsunade colgó el teléfono y suspiro - ¿Por qué esta tan preocupada por Naruto? Pregunto Ino – Aunque te duela hija todavía se aman, terminaron por la distancia que habría entre ellos, no por falta de amor – Tienes una larga batalla amiga – Karin se acercó a Ino y la tomo de hombro - ¿Qué te parece si te muestro un lugar que te encantara?- Mhm podría ser, no conozco Tokio nada - ¿Adónde irán hija? – Planeo mostrarle el New Day – Mhm buen lugar, que lo pasen bien pero no puedo ir – Igual no te llevaría vieja - ¿Querías ir eh? – Lo siento madre lo siento – Solo porque Ino no conocer te dejare pasar ese comentario – Gracias Tsunade san

$#$%#$%#$%#$%$#%#$%$#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%

El par de rubio seguía conversando perfectamente en la terraza sin ningún problema aparente, estaban comiendo sushi mientras disfrutaban de cerveza y té helado acompañados de una hermosa vista al jardín que se juntaba con el contraste de la ciudad y las personas disfrutando en el sector, el loca estaba casi repleto y todos tranquilamente conversando y riéndose entre grupos de amigos y parejas, dentro del local en el salón principal había un pequeño escenario en donde hacían karaoke los clientes que se animaban a subir. Ino y Karin habían salida de la casa hermosas por si la oportunidad se presentaba pero como diría Karin, lindas no es lo mismo que provocativa, las chicas se bajaron del taxi justo afuera del local una vez que pagaron al chofer, entraron juntas e inmediatamente se encontraron con Konohamaru el que salto sobre Karin como bienvenida.

¡Karin-nechan tanto tiempo! – Konohamaru no es para tanto, tampoco es como que nunca más volvería - ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás? – Volví para quedarme Konohamaru – la mejor noticia del día – Gracias, ¿Quedan mesas? - ¿Segundo piso te parece? - ¿Tienes en terraza? – Creo que sí, la mesa de Sai – Ok, ella es Ino Yamanaka una amiga que vive con nosotros – Mucho gusto Ino-nechan – jeje, mucho gusto también Konohamaru – Las chicas empezaron a encaminarse hacia su mesa pero Konohamaru les agrego algo mas – Karin, puede que te encuentres con Naruto arriba – Las chicas se miraron entre si - ¿Naruto?, Gracias Konohamaru – Subieron las escaleras rápidamente y abrieron la puerta de vidrio para entrar a la terraza mientras se tapaban las caras para que Naruto no las reconociera y pensaran que lo siguieron – Este lugar es hermoso Karin – Sabia que te gustaría, este es mi jardín favorito – Es hermoso y el contraste es digno para pintar un cuadro – Mhm, ese cuadro ya está hecho – ¿En verdad? – Un amigo lo hizo en sus tiempos libres, esta mesa es en donde pasa su tiempo pensando - ¿La mesa de Sai eh? – Exacto - ¿Dónde estará Naruto? – ¿En verdad estas loquita eh?, conociéndolo debe estar en el frente justo ahí – Karin apunto con su dedo hacia unas mesas más allá y vieron a la pareja de rubios riéndose alegremente y comiendo sushi entre ellos, Temari le había lanzado cerveza al té de Naruto y el rubio no encontró nada mejor que meterle un sushi a la boca en lo que la rubia le mordía los dedos en forma de venganza – En verdad se llevan bien Karin – Ino estaba con una nube negra arriba de ella de la que salía lluvia – Muy bien diría yo, es raro, parecen una pareja que tiene años juntos, estoy seguro que ni siquiera con Aki tenía ese ánimo - ¿Habrán sido amantes? – Espero que no, Naruto no es de ese tipo de personas confió en el plenamente – Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por el castaño que estaba como camarero – ¿Qué se les ofrece a unas tan hermosas chicas? – Karin lo miro para darle la orden - ¡Kar...! – Karin al notar que era Kiba antes que gritara su nombre rápidamente le tapó la boca – ¡Shh! – Karin, ¿Cuándo volviste? – Hoy – Que buena noticia, siento haberte dicho bella – Karin puso una cara estilo Tsunade de "Márchate o te machaco" – Tranquilízate Karin, ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama presente que acompaña a esta mujer de mal carácter? – Mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka, amiga de Karin – Igualmente Ino, Kiba Inuzuka a tu servicio - ¿Te paso algo Kiba?, andas muy caballero – Ando en periodo de conquista - ¿Se podría saber cómo se llama? – Hinata Hyuga obviamente - ¿Todavía estas en eso? – Es muy difícil cuando la mujer que amas a estado enamorada de uno de tus mejores amigos toda su vida – ¿Sigue enamorada de Naruto? – Ino a escuchar a Karin solamente pensó ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otras más?! – Desafortunadamente sí, he intentado de todo pero sigue viéndome como un amigo – Seré fuerte y solamente esperare - ¿has hablado esto con Naruto? – Muchas veces pero él no quiere herir a Hinata de esa forma y rechazarla simplemente – Y ahora Naruto está soltero, eso hizo feliz a Hinata, capas que lo mejor para ella seria estar con Naruto – Karin pensó que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Kiba sobre la chica rubia que acompañaba a Naruto – Todo se arreglara Kiba, pero ¿Sabes quién está con mi hermano en este instante en la mesa del frente?- Kiba se dio media vuelta y miro a la parejita rubia y rio – Claro que sí, es la novia de Shikamaru – Karin rápidamente proceso toda la información desde lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Naruto hasta lo que dijo Kiba - ¡Queee!, ¿Estás seguro? – Claro, ósea no es la novia pero están enamorados y ninguno quiere decirle al otro por temor a perder la amistad que los une - ¿Totalmente seguro? – Que sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Kiba tienes que saberlo, Naruto lo más probable que este engañando a Shikamaru con Temari – Jajajaja pero que cosas dices, el viaje te hizo mal un poco parece – Karin e Ino quedaron con una cara de que no entendían un carajo - ¿Acaso no los vez lo cercano que son esos dos? – Es normal Karin, son mejores amigos y se conocen hace años - ¿¡Mejores amigos?! – Pues claro, conocen entre ellos todos sus secretos, ¿No lo sabias? – Karin estaba con un tic nervioso en el ojo, tanta preocupación, tanta sospecha, misiones de espía a la puerta de su hermano, ¿solamente por una mejor amiga?, ósea eso era una Friend zone total era imposible que Naruto saliera de ese agujero, ¿Y ellas preocupadas? – Karin e Ino empezaron a reír a carcajadas al descubrir que todo había sido un simple y chistoso mal entendido de la situación.

Naruto escucho unas mesas más allá unas carcajadas demoniacas muy conocidas y hecho vista para ver quién era y vio lo que no quería ver, a su hermana riéndose demoniacamente junto a Ino y a Kiba enrollado en todo ese asunto – Naruto se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la mesa de su hermana amistosamente y se colocó el brazo tras su cabeza como siempre – Ejem, que bueno que estas aquí Karin, falta poco para que lleguen los chicos y quería saber si ¿Podemos juntar nuestras mesas para que cayeran todo?, estoy segura que a Ino le gustara ver la vista desde más cerca, nuestra mesa está en la orilla de la terraza – Karin miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano menor y respondió – Nop - ¡Pero porque! – Tienes que ofrecerme algo Naruto, lo siento – Mierda susurro el rubio, pero rápidamente pensó algo con lo que ganaría y fingiendo estar triste empezó a devolverse a su mesa y susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Karin escuchara – Entonces supongo que dormiré solo hoy nuevamente, y yo que pensaba que no habías cambiado – Karin rápidamente se levantó de su silla y abrazo a Naruto por la espalda- Esta bien, no seas cruel, sabes que me gusta dormir acurrucada en tu cama – Naruto giro y se sacó a Karin – JA, caíste nuevamente – Baka respondió solamente Karin mientras que Ino pensaba "Karin cada vez es más rara" – Juntaron las mesas y formaron una mesa larga en la que perfectamente podrían estar todos - ¿A qué hora sales Kiba? – 15 minutos más, ¿Usaras los cupones?, te los puedo canjear inmediatamente – Seria lo mejor, deben estar por llegar – Ok, paséamelos – En la habitación te dije que los guardaras Temari – Oh, lo siento – Temari de su chaqueta saco 4 cupones para canjear 4 pizzas extra grandes para todos – Karin e Ino se miraron nuevamente y se susurraron - ¿Sera eso lo que guardo y no los condones? – Viendo que era todo un mal entendido lo más probable – Ino cada vez estaba más feliz al ver que sus dudas por Naruto estaban cada vez más resueltas.

$%&%$&$%&%$&%$&$%&%$&%$&%$&%$&%$&$%&$%&%$&%$&%$&%$&$

Afuera del New Day estaba un grupo de jóvenes, 8 jóvenes los cuales se preguntaban en donde estarían ellos si estaba todo lleno hasta que Kiba los interrumpió y los invito a pasar – Chicos no se queden aquí, Naruto tiene un espacio guardado para todos – El grupo suspiro por la suerte que tuvieron que Naruto viniera – Al menos esta aquí, algo tuvo que haber pasado dijo Sasuke extrañado que su mejor amigo saliera en la noche – Lo mejor será que entremos, arriba hay viento y me muero de calor – Shikamaru entro siendo seguido por el resto – Antes que subieran Konohamaru los saludo y les paso sillas a los hombres del grupo para que pudieran sentarse todos – Gracias Konohamaru, ¿Quieres venir? Le pregunto amistosamente Sakura – Lo siento pero tengo un compromiso – No hay problema – Empezaron todos a subir hasta que llegaron a la terraza del lugar y se encontraron con un grupito de 4 personas en la mesa riendo y empezaron a ordenarse después de saludar a todos – Hola a todos saludo Sasuke – Hasta que llego el emo dijo Karin mientras reía – Que alegría verte Karin, Sakura la saludo con un beso en la cara amistosamente y miro a Ino – Hola… - Ino… Ino Yamanaka, amiga de Karin y Naruto – Ino al sentirse más en confianza agrego a Naruto para sentirse más cerca de el – Un gusto Ino – Igualmente… - Sakura… Sakura Haruno.

Una vez que estuvieron todos cómodamente conversando en la mesa llego Kiba acompañado de otro camarero con aproximadamente 10 pizzas – Llego el pedido chicos, Naruto compro 4 por lo que el resto se lo dividen entre ustedes dijo Kiba - ¡Por fin llego la comida muero de hambre! Dijo Naruto alegre – Es imposible Naruto, acabas de comer 40 piezas de sushi – Igualmente tengo que comer, pizza es pizza Temari – Naruto tenía alrededor a Ino a su derecha y Temari a su izquierda – Tsk, no tengo asiento chicos, de nuevo quede parado dijo Kiba – Ino a saber que era la nueva ahí le ofreció su asiento – Ehh, ten mi lugar yo puedo estar de pie – Kiba no quería dejar a Ino sin lugar pero oportunamente salto Karin con su instinto pícaro – Pero Ino qué problema hay, las piernas de Naruto son muy cómodas sabes, siempre me siento sobre el cuándo puedo – A Ino le exploto la cara al imaginarse sobre Naruto sentada - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso hermanito? – pff, estoy acostumbrado y de seguro tu pesas más que Ino agrego Naruto en tono de burla hacia su hermana – Ponte cómoda Ino, si hay algún problema me avisas le dijo Naruto – Ino se levantó de su asiento sutilmente y se sentó sobre Naruto muy despacio para no incomodarlo – Naruto le hablo a Ino despacio para que solo ella escuchara – Ten confianza Ino, eres como mi familia ahora – Ino al escucharlo tuvo dos reacciones, sonrojo por pedirle que confiara en él y tristeza porque Naruto pensaba en ella como familia – Ino se dejó caer sobre la pierna derecha de Naruto y apoyo su hombro contra el del rubio - ¿Estas cómoda? – Mucho, gracias – No hay de qué, pero tengo una condición para que estés ahí Ino - ¿Cuál? Pregunto Ino nerviosa – Tendrás que beber conmigo y comer, seria aburrido que no me acompañes dijo Naruto con cara de gatito perdido – Pero no pongas esa cara dijo Ino resignada a que tendría que beber con Naruto – Entonces provecho.

Del otro lado de la mesa Hinata miraba a Ino como un enemigo en potencia cosa que notaron de re-ojo Karin, Temari e Kiba que estaba al lado de Karin – Naruto el cual quería saber cuánto podría aguantar Ino bebiendo empezó a beber por lo que le ofreció a Ino – En verdad no me gusta mucho el alcohol Naruto, no me creo capaz de tomar 1 entera – Puedes empezar a probar si quieres, toma de mi vaso si quieres – Ino tomo el vaso de Naruto y dio algunos sorbos a la cerveza – No esta malo, pero todavía no me acostumbro – Era de esperarse Ino, puedes tomar cuando quieras, de a poco se parte – Gracias - Mas allá Sasuke conversaba con Shikamaru y Sakura sobre qué carrera tomarían en la universidad- ¿Qué estudiaran ustedes? – Yo filosofía seguramente respondió Shikamaru – Mhm, yo creo que estudiare lo mismo que Naruto y tu ¿Medicina cierto? – Si ya lo sabes tontito para que preguntas – Para molestar – Mientras tanto todos hablaban, comían y bebían Hinata cada vez que podía miraba a Ino con mala cara – Ino estaba comiendo un pedazo de pizza tranquilamente hasta que Naruto le quito el ultimo pedazo de un mordisco ya que el suyo se había acabado - ¡Hey!, eso era mío – ¿En verdad? – Ahora veras, Ino tomo el vaso de Naruto y se lo tomo como si fuera el ultimo de su vida - ¡Hey!, tengo sed - ¿En verdad? Qué pena por ti – Temari y Karin al ver a los rubios atolondrados pelear por la comida empezaron a reírse – Hermanito, mejor van a las cuatro perillas a pelear – El rubio entendió perfectamente el chiste que Ino no entendió – Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo tonta, pero no te hare caso a ti – Ino dejo pasar esa broma de Karin ya que no entendió nada.

Ino se levantó y dijo que iría al baño y le pregunto a Karin donde quedaba – No te preocupes yo también iré dijo Hinata – Ino siguió a Hinata tranquilamente – Hey Karin – Lo se Temari no creo que Hinata haga nada malo contra Ino – Kiba miro a Naruto - ¿Qué mierda tienes tu que yo no tenga Naruto? – Naruto lo miro riendo – Pelo rubio y ojos azules jajaja, naa mentira, no lo sé Kiba quizás sea una simple obsesión de cuando la salve cuando éramos pequeños – Hinata e Ino estaban en el baño, Ino estaba tomando un poco de agua para diluir un poco el alcohol que había tomado en gran cantidad – Ino san, ¿Qué tienes con Naruto? – Ino reacciono extrañada por la pregunta inoportuna de Hinata - ¿Qué? – No te hagas la santa, ¿Que tienes con Naruto? – Solo somos amigos, nos conocimos hoy mismo – Hinata se acercaba cada vez más a Ino intimidándola – Mientes – Es verdad, yo soy amiga de Karin solamente, nos encontramos con Naruto aquí – Solamente te dejare algo claro I-N-O, No te acerques más a Naruto porque él tiene dueña, ¿Entiendes? - ¡No!, ¡Si quiero acercarme a Naruto lo hare porque se me da la gana! – Ino empujo a Hinata para que se alejara de ella - ¿Entendiste tú? – No te será fácil oxigenada – Pues digo lo mismo, mosquita muerta – Ino salió del baño y se dirigió a la terraza a la cual entro algo enojada y antes de sentarse sobre Naruto espero a que Hinata llegara y espero a que esta la mirara para sentarse sobre Naruto fuertemente y acurrucarse sobre él – **[Pagara caro por ello] Pensó Hinata- **Hey, ¿Qué te pasa Ino? – Ino lo miro sutilmente con su cara roja – Creo que bebí mucho Naruto (Es verdad, las copas le pasaron la cuenta) - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – ¿Pero tú no te quedaras con Temari? – No te puedo dejar con mi hermana cuando las dos están en estas condiciones, ¿Qué dices? – Ino cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida sobre Naruto – Lo tomare como un si – Naruto miro a Temari que era junto a en los que estaba más "Sobrios" aunque era cosa de tiempo que cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo – No dejare que Tsunade las vea ebrias apenas llegaron a Tokio - ¿Los llevamos a mi casa, solamente esta Gaara en casa? – Te lo agradecería – Vamos entonces.

Naruto levanto a Ino sutilmente y después la sentó equilibrándola en la silla – Chicos nosotros nos vamos, no puedo dejar a estas tontitas solas dijo mirando a Karin e Ino durmiendo como bebes con su osito – Nosotros igual estamos por irnos, nos vemos en la universidad dijo Sasuke – Hasta luego Naruto respondieron el resto – Entonces como hacemos Temari - ¿Kiba me ayudas a bajar a Karin? – Claro – Naruto tenía a Ino sobre su espalda al igual que Kiba a Karin y bajaron al primero piso – Ayame chan, Sasuke pagara la cuenta nos vemos, vendré mañana por mí ramen reparador – Hasta luego Naruto kun dijo mientras se despedía con la mano – Una vez afuera del local Temari hizo para un taxi en el cual subieron todos menos Kiba que se quedó despidiéndose, Karin le dio al taxista la dirección de su casa y partieron para allá – Ino estaba muy acurrucada con Naruto - ¿Te parece linda? Pregunto Temari de repente a Naruto - ¿Quién? – Ino, quien más será – Es linda y que tiene – Nada… nada – Llegaron después de unos minutos a la casa de Temari y Naruto con sus fuerzas sostuvo en cada brazo a cada mujer mientras Karin abría rápidamente las puertas para entrar a la casa - ¿Dónde las dejo? – deja a una en el sofá y a otra en las camas de arriba – Naruto dejo a Karin en el sofá y subió a Ino a la pieza de invitados y la recostó – Bien Naruto, ahora dejas a Karin en mi habitación porque con Gaara cerca corre peligro – Jejeje entiendo, todavía no sabe que volvió – Naruto fue a buscar a Karin y la subió hacia la habitación de Temari y la recostó en la cama – Listo ¿Dónde duermo yo? Pregunto Naruto – Puedes acostarte al lado de Ino o molestar a Gaara y que te saque de acá – Tsk, dormiré en el piso entonces – En lo que Temari y Naruto hablaban se pudieron escuchar algunas palabras cortas de Ino entre dormida – nah… Na… Naruto – Me las arreglare solo no te preocupes descansa Temari – Naruto cerró la puerta de la habitación y quedo solo con Ino durmiendo plácidamente – En que problema me he metido se preguntó Naruto a el mismo – Naruto miro a Ino recostada como un ángel y solamente pensó en que no molestaría si se recostaba a su lado amistosamente – Solo por encima no quiero molestar mucho – Naruto se acostó a su lado pero sin cubrirse con la ropa de cama sino que simplemente con su chaqueta encima y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

Habían pasado las horas e Ino despertó a sentir un pequeño movimiento - ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó Ino y empezó a mirar a su alrededor encontrándose con Naruto inmediatamente de frente totalmente tiritando del frio por esa mañana tan fresca que había – Debe de tener mucho frio, después de cuidarme lo menos que puedo hacer es esto – Ino cubrió a Naruto con su manta y la compartieron, Ino al ver que el rubio dejo de tiritar y que no parecía que despertaría lo abrazo sutilmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Si esta será la única vez que pueda abrazarte la disfrutare a concho – Ino se quedó dormida rápidamente por la resaca junto a Naruto.

$&$%&$%&$%&$%&%$&$%&%$&$%&%$&$%&%$&%$&$%&$%&$%&$

_**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y saben perfectamente que cualquier comentario me motiva a seguir escribiendo sea positivo o negativo**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo y si apetecen hablar, divertirse y hablar de anime síganme en twitter buscan Sebastián Simply y me encontraran con la fotografía de Midorima.**_

_**Hasta la próxima amigos! Gracias por leer!**_

_**PD: Si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction créense una vagos xD**_


End file.
